DESDE LEJOS
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Intenta desesperadamente empezar un nuevo camino y sonreír como, al parecer, tan fácilmente lo hizo ella; pero todos son intentos fallidos. Recuerda con enorme alegría cada momento vivido, no se arrepiente en absoluto de ninguno de ellos, y tiene la certeza de que ella tampoco. ¿Pero cómo le hace entender a su corazón que todo terminó?
1. DESDE LEJOS

**Bienvenidos. Los personajes del siguiente Two Shot no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es completamente mía.**

**Las siguientes son las canciones que recomiendo para este primera parte, les agrego el link, solo deben aumentar el youtube al inicio :3**

**Desde lejos ― Santiago Cruz: /watch?v=FTx9TTX2O3k**

**Lo que me quedó ― Santiago Cruz: /watch?v=D1nQdpM3TXc**

**La vida sigue ― Ana y Rodrigo: /watch?v=3njUga0gzPk**

**Se me acabó el amor ― Maia: /watch?v=6_oA-AYlv8o**

**Kiss the rain ― Yiruma: /watch?v=so6ExplQlaY**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESDE LEJOS**

Sube lentamente las escaleras del que fue su refugio y, alguna vez, su nido de amor…, su hogar. Recorre una y otra vez el sito en el que fue tan feliz, el lugar donde planeó una vida entera y creó momentos inolvidables. Ese mismo lugar es ahora su infierno.

Intenta desesperadamente empezar un nuevo camino y sonreír como, al parecer, tan fácilmente lo hizo ella; pero todos son intentos fallidos. Recuerda con enorme alegría cada momento vivido, no se arrepiente en absoluto de ninguno de ellos, y tiene la certeza de que ella tampoco. ¿Pero cómo le hace entender a su corazón que todo terminó?

Solían caminar tomados de la mano; los días oscuros los llenaban de esplendor, de alegría; bajo la lluvia, aquellos besos que colmaban de vida a su alma. Nunca creyó poder encontrar a alguien así; a la mujer que con solo un rose lo hiciera estremecer y sentirse incapacitado de recordar la existencia de alguien o algo que no fuera ella; de sentir que cambiaría todo, se replantearía la vida entera por su sola presencia.

Desde pequeño, su madre y padre fueron muy amorosos, pero no entendía cómo, constantemente, sentía un enorme vacío de algo en su pecho y alma. Fue entonces cuando la conoció.

.

.

.

_Ella iba caminando sin rumbo alguno, con paciencia disfrutando de la brisa; había salido temprano de clases, eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, el día era perfecto y el sol estaba oculto entre unas pocas nubes, pero era como si apenas acabara de amanecer y no, por el contario, el día estuviera en decline. Desde hace mucho no había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de tiempo a solas, así que iba distraída, mirando a sus pies, como siempre lo hace, buscando, en el frio e indiferente sendero de cemento, perderse en su propio mundo de fantasías y sueños utópicos ―ese mundo donde él nunca tuvo cabida―, mirando a todas partes y a la vez a ninguna. _

_Pero fue exactamente eso lo que a él le llamó más la atención. _

_Caminando en sentido contrario venía él; ni siquiera se acordaba de por qué había ido a ese parque, quizá para despejarse o para mandar por un momento todas las presiones del trabajo a la mierda. Se concentró en respirar para tomar fuerzas y al día siguiente continuar con sus deberes. _

_Su mente divagaba entre demandas y juzgados, esa era la razón que le hacía cuestionarse el por qué estaba ahí, si ni siquiera podía olvidarse o librarse por un momento de su carga; pero fue cuando la vio, mientras alzaba la vista al cielo y, con cansancio y desesperación, se revolvió el cabello indomable. Sus piernas dejaron de responder y sus pies se clavaron al suelo cuando el rostro de la chica se elevó repentinamente. _

_El sol, que luchaba por escaparse de entre las nubes y refulgir en todo su esplendor, había ganado la batalla; ella alzó el rostro para sonreírle y llenarse con su calor, para que sus rayos le traspasaran la pálida piel y calentaran su alma. Pero ese instante tenía otro fin. Sus ojos, profundamente chocolates, se conectaron con unos infinitamente puros, dos esmeraldas que al entrar en contacto con el sol se veteaban de un brillo espectacular e hipnotizante. _

_No pudo evitar sonreír, ni ella ni él. _

_En ese momento, Edward supo que su corazón le pertenecía a esa linda chica de cabellos castaños, ojos alegres y soñadores._

_En ese momento, Bella creyó tener la respuesta a lo que por tanto tiempo había pedido: el amor de su vida._

.

.

.

No sabe en qué momento su vida pasó de ser sumamente dichosa a un completo desastre. ¿En qué momento dejó de amarlo, o por lo menos sentir algún tipo de cariño hacia él?

Los gritos, las discusiones estaban a la orden del día, deseaba enormemente arreglar las cosas, Edward optaba por no contestarle, pero eso hacía que ella se enfureciera más.

Su amor, intacto, sus ilusiones de una vejez juntos, intactas, pero al parecer en ella no…

Se sienta en el último escalón y lee por millonésima vez la carta que le dejó sobre la mesa, ese trozo de papel tan gastado con el tiempo, el único aviso de su parte, lo único que encontró al regresar del trabajo con un ramo de las flores que ella tanto amaba; pero la soledad que silbaba por cada rincón lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, clavándole un puñal por cada parte de su piel.

&…&

_Edward_

_No sé cómo empezar una carta de este tipo, pero quizá decir que soy una cobarde es un inicio adecuado, porque no me siento capaz de darte la cara. Tantas veces intenté decírtelo pero las palabras se atoraban, se atragantaban y cada día que pasaba parecían ahogarme._

_Así que esta es la única forma que encontré._

_No quiero herirte más, no quiero que nos dañemos mutuamente, es por eso que tomé la decisión de irme, de alejarme y brindarte la posibilidad de que encuentres a una mujer que te haga verdaderamente feliz, que sea digna de tu amor. Claramente yo no lo fui. Y perdóname por hacerte esto, y de esta manera._

_No sé si voy a morir sola, con mis ilusiones estancadas en el limbo y mis sueños llevármelos a la tumba, pero quizá cuando esté dando mi último suspiro, espero de todo corazón no dame cuenta que eras el indicado, arrepentirme por no haber apreciado tu compañía desinteresada, y la vida que planeaste para mí, en la que tal vez hubiera sido completamente feliz… nunca me ofreciste certezas, pero si posibilidades, una posibilidad gigante de felicidad. _

_Espero que cuando te vea con la persona indicada no me arrepienta a último minuto y envidie su vida. Pero seré dichosa sabiendo que fuiste feliz en la realidad y no viviendo en una soledad eterna, acompañada de una fantasía sin fundamentos_

_Te quiero, pero no de la forma que tú y yo siempre quisimos._

_Espero poder encontrarte algún día y sentarnos a beber un café, como buenos amigos, y recordar alegremente los momentos que vivimos, que tú me cuentes lo feliz que eres con el verdadero amor de tu vida._

_Hasta siempre._

_Bella_

&…&

Edward arruga fuertemente, en un puño, ese trozo de papel, arrugando de pazo a su maltrecho corazón.

Quiere odiar a la mujer que se la escribió, a la mujer que lo abandonó, quiere odiarla pero no puede. Lo único que es capaz de hacer en ese momento es llorar como un niño pequeño, abrazando sus piernas en el acto, para lograr de alguna forma aplacar el inmenso dolor en su pecho mientras siente que en su corazón se arraiga aún más amor.

Quiere buscarla, correr y obligarla a regresar a su lado, respirar de ella, decirle que va a encontrar la forma de arreglar las cosas, que está confundida; quiere recordarle todo lo que vivieron juntos, cosa por cosa, momento por momento; quiere prometer amarla aún más, si es que eso es posible, para que en su corazón se despierte ese sentimiento que él quiere, y que juntos lo van a compartir por siempre. Pero simplemente no puede, no se siente capaz de forzarla.

Quiere decirle que desea tomarse esa taza de café y que ella le cuente que es dichosa, ver ese brillo mágico en sus ojos cada vez que sonríe; rozar su suave rostro, contornear ese pequeño hoyuelo que se le forma en la mejilla izquierda mientras él le cuenta que también es feliz por verla feliz, y que nunca la pudo olvidar; pero con eso no pretende que ella se sienta mal, no, con eso quiere hacerle saber que siempre es y será su vida.

Pero se guarda todo eso para sí, no cree sentirse capaz de acercarse lo suficiente y no estrecharla entre sus brazos, quiere dejarla que siga su camino, quiere dejarla y ver como sonríe desde la distancia, con la firme esperanza de que alguna vez sus caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.

.

.

.

Edward entra rápidamente a su oficina y se encuentra con que una mujer lo está buscando desesperadamente.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿A quién busca? ¿Qué necesita? —dice tras de ella, haciéndole señas a su secretaria para que no se preocupe, él mismo se encargará de la situación.

Se sorprende enormemente cuando la mujer se voltea y se encuentra frente a frente con él, es sumamente hermosa, sus ojos le recuerdan tanto a…, pero aun así no son los mismos, aunque no puede creer mucho en su memoria, hace mucho tiempo que se obligó a dejar de pensar en ese brillo, en ese color… Los ojos de la mujer que está parada frente a él están anegados en lágrimas, todo su rostro está inundado por un profundo dolor, su cuerpo tembloroso delata que además esta con miedo.

Le sonríe, como un acto no solo cortes, le sonríe porque la mujer parece tan delicada y desea hacerle saber que él no le hará daño, quiere infundirle un poco de seguridad. Ella lo hace de regreso, pero es una sonrisa forzada y triste.

—Necesito de sus servicios como abogado. —No puede negarse a las palabras suplicantes con que la mujer se lo pide, y la hace pasar inmediatamente a su oficina, donde, después de quedarse solos, la mujer se echa a llorar con más fuerza.

María, su nueva cliente, apenas Edward le permite sentarse y le ofrece su pañuelo, le empieza a contar su historia, entre sollozos le relata los días de maltrato que su marido le ha hecho vivir desde hace dos años. Edward se muestra indignado, no sabe cómo esa mujer tan frágil aguantó tanto, incluso siente rabia porque no se mostró con el coraje suficiente de denunciarlo, pero después ella le explica que el hombre la amenazó con matarla. Pero ahora, para ella eso ya no tiene sentido, en una de sus palizas logró que su primer hijo muriera con solo cuatro semanas de gestación.

Edward no se puede explicar cómo María dejó que las cosas llegaran hasta estos extremos, pero el miedo en sus ojos hace que la entienda. Da vuelta a su escritorio y, mandando al demonio cualquier reglamento de ética profesional, se acuclilla a su altura y la abraza.

Algo en ese abrazo desata millones de cosas, él siente esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, de salvarla. Y es en ese momento en que Edward se propone cuidarla, siempre y a como dé lugar. Ella, por su parte, siente ese confort y abrigo, además de la inminente electricidad que los recorre a los dos, esa sensación primípara que le da la seguridad de todo va a estar bien, que su hijo no nacido la protege y le ha enviado desde el cielo a un ángel para salvaguardarla.

.

.

.

Bella sabe que alejarse de la vida de Edward fue una buena decisión, no solo por ella, sino también por él; pero a veces se pregunta, ¿Cómo sería su vida si aún estuviera ligada a sus besos, a sus caricias, a la forma en como sus ojos la atrapaban?

Ya no lo ama, es cierto y, en realidad, no sabe qué sentimientos tiene sembrados en su pecho hacia él: cariño, agradecimiento, estima… no está segura, pero al haber sido el primero en fijase en ella, más allá de un simple físico, le lleva a montones de interrogantes, entre ellos el más importante… ¿será que fue él el hombre que tanto esperó y dejó ir por ciega, añorando la perfección, añorando algo más allá de lo real?

Pasaron dos años de aquello, y solía verlo rara vez, desde lejos, sus ojos se cruzaban, se brindaban un simple asentimiento de cabeza, una sonrisa, o un "hola" con los labios, pero, nada más, ninguno tenía el suficiente coraje de acercarse. Hasta que llegó un día en el que ni siquiera la miraba, era como si no existiera; y por otra parte, ella intentaba hacerlo de la misma manera, convirtiéndose tan de repente en dos completos extraños.

La decisión que llevó a Bella a tomar otro camino la expresó, aunque de una manera poco ortodoxa, cruel y cobarde, pero así lo sintió en ese momento y aún lo hace.

Bella se sentía extraña, y lo que más la frenaba era que, las raras veces que se lo cruzaba, esa extraña sensación de percibir aún en sus ojos ese profundo sentimiento que siempre le demostró, ese brillo que le decía que sí la sentía, que sabía que ella estaba cerca… Estaba claro que no podía acercarse y decirle que quería que fueran amigos, porque esa maldita forma de ignorarla la estaba matando, pero no, eso no podía hacerlo, porque lo lastimaría y de paso a sí misma. Sabe que él aún siente algo, y guarda en su pecho ese amor que le profesó en palabras después de tanto tiempo haberlo visto en sus ojos… aunque la ignore, lo sabe, pero siente que ahora la sigue ignorando porque ella también lo hace con él.

¿O esa es su reacción de supervivencia, y de no sentirse aún más herido de lo que está, de alejase del lugar donde sabe no le corresponden?

Sabe que no lo merece; para Bella, Edward merece a alguien mucho mejor, alguien que sepa mirar en el brillo de sus ojos, alguien que no posea un espíritu egoísta como el suyo, alguien que sepa amar.

Siempre, o en los últimos años, desde que se apasionó por la lectura de novelas de romance, se ha idealizado que el amor de su vida es como en los libros. Sabe que el hombre perfecto no existe, por lo menos eso ha ido entendiéndolo ahora, ni siquiera cree que Dios sea perfecto, pero sueña con el hombre que a pesar de sus errores la ame y ella lo ame, y cada vez que lo vea sienta ese nudo en el estómago, que cuando una sonrisa cubra a sus labios se desate en su pecho millones de sensaciones burbujeantes, que desde su estómago la haga volar y perderse en una infinita gama de colores celestiales, todo eso con solo una sonrisa… sabe que puede parecer ilusa, y cree firmemente en eso, ES UNA ILUSA… ¿Pero qué sería de ella sin un espejismo que le motive a seguir y a creer que ese sueño se vuelva realidad? ¿Sin la creencia de que ahora se siente sola, pero que va a llegar su caballero andante y va a borrar todo rastro de soledad, no solo de su presente y su futuro, sino también del pasado, haciéndola olvidar hasta de su propio nombre, convirtiéndose en su centro universal?

Bella sale de casa como todos los días a su trabajo, se toma rápidamente un poco de café y engulle afanosamente un paquete de galletas integrales, no le da tiempo para más, pero en ese momento no pude dejar de recordar el tiempo antaño, cuando vivía con Edward, él nunca le hubiera permitido salir de casa con tan poco en su estómago.

—_Bella, amor, no quiero que tus defensas se bajen, me muero si te pasa algo, cómete todo el desayuno que te preparé._ —Eso le habría dicho él, y casi pudo escucharlo, casi.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

No sabe si fue por eso o por ella misma, pero de la puerta se regresa y toma una barra de cereal y un paquete de galletas más, para comer en el camino. Enciende su carro y conduce por la ajetreada ciudad para llegar puntualmente a abrir la preciosa librería que inauguró hace año y medio. Abre las dos puertas y, como cada mañana, respira profundamente desde la entrada, absorbiendo el delicioso aroma que le brindan las hojas impresas de cada libro que hay en los estantes.

La mañana pasa sin mayores incidentes, varias personas han entrado, jóvenes, adultos, y las ventas han ido de maravilla, no cabe duda que el lugar ha alcanzado gran fama por tener ejemplares que no se encuentran fácilmente, y eso la hace aún más feliz.

Se anima a dar una vuelta por los pasillos, ordenando, limpiando, hasta que sus ojos recaen sobe un libro que está en ese mismo lugar desde que abrió la librería, el primero que adquirió. _Otelo._ Tiene su propia copia, que carga siempre en su bolso, copia tan gastada que incluso algunas hojas se han salido de la encuadernación. No sabe el por qué lo lee con tanta frecuencia. En realidad nunca ha entendido a Shakespeare, es tan trágico y complicado. Bueno, si sabe por qué, a pesar de no gustarle, lo anda a traer y lo lee innumerables veces, aunque siempre llegue a la misma opinión, pero ese es el libro favorito Edward y curiosamente no lo puede abandonar.

Pero esa copia en nada se asemeja a la que tiene a la venta, la que está en ese estante es una edición especial en español, publicado en el 2003 por EBA, una de las pocas que salieron a la venta, y por lo tanto tiene un valor muy elevado, a eso le atribuye que aún no se haya vendido.

Lo vuelve a dejar en su lugar después de pasar su mano por la cubierta, recordando las inmensas discusiones que tuvo con Edward, porque no entendía cómo podía parecerle tan espectacular si en realidad Shakespeare siempre mata a sus personajes, y Otelo es una muestra más. Además, le confunde que Otelo no confíe en Desdémona siendo su amor supuestamente tan grande, pero no tuvo el espíritu de darle lo mínimo que se requería, confianza.

Suspiró y sonrió, obligándose inmediatamente a dejar de pensarlo. Últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo, y eso la inquietaba, solo que no quería aceptar cuanta importancia le ponía al asunto.

El día siguió transcurriendo, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una mujer colocar el libro frente a ella, dispuesta a llevárselo. Tanto tiempo estando ahí y nadie había reparado en él, y ahora alguien se lo llevaba, justamente cuando, dándose cuenta de que era 19 de julio, decidió mandarle al día siguiente el ejemplar a Edward, como regalo de cumpleaños.

―¿Señorita, tiene bolsas de papel regalo para empacar este libro? ―Suspiró y, con una sonrisa, enfrentó a la dulce chica que desbordaba alegría, iluminada en su halo de embarazada.

―Claro, ahora mismo se lo envuelvo ―dijo cordialmente. La chica sonrió aún más y sus ojos brillaron.

―Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi esposo, y ese es su libro favorito. Llevo buscando ese ejemplar por mucho tiempo.

―¿En serio? Pues ese ejemplar lleva aquí bastante tiempo, desde que abrí la librería hace ya año y medio, y tiene mucha suerte, pues precisamente hoy lo iba a quitar de la venta, pensaba regalarlo a alguien especial que también cumple años mañana. ―A Bella se le oprimió el corazón en el mismo instante en que terminó de decir esas palabras.

―Ay, qué casualidad ―dijo la mujer con su sonrisa inmutable mientras acariciaba su vientre, y dejando que Bella hiciera su trabajo se volteó para ojear la sección de revistas.

Bella no creía en las casualidades, y eso es lo que más le dolió. No es que haya tenido noticias de él hace bastante tiempo, pero de los amigos que tenían en común había logrado saber que estaba en una relación, pero de eso hace mucho. Su alma se vino al piso cuando al alzar la vista lo vio, estaba aún más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba. Su caminar grácil, su cabello desordenado, su sonrisa… ese gesto que ahora no iba dirigido a ella.

María estaba tan concentrada leyendo una revista para madres primerizas que no vio llegar a Edward, quien apenas entró no tardó en reconocerla, y sonrió. Sigilosamente se puso tras ella y la envolvió con suavidad, colocando sus grandes y protectoras manos de manera cariñosa sobre su vientre.

―Hola, hermosa ―le saludó con un susurro al oído. María se sobresaltó un poco, pero cuando fue consciente de quién era el que le hablaba, sonrió. Lo había extrañado tanto, no es que no se hayan visto a la hora del almuerzo, pero el tiempo que pasaba lejos de él se le hacía eterno.

Se volteó entre sus brazos y envolvió los suyos en el cuello de Edward, quien de un movimiento delicado la levantó un poco y la hizo girar en el aire, arrancándole de los labios varias risitas, sonido del que Edward se había enamorado.

Cuando la dejó en el piso unió sus labios a los de ella, besándola tan amorosamente que el gesto desmoronó completamente a su única espectadora.

Bella, sin darse, cuenta empezó a derramar lágrimas de dolor, de desolación, de tantos sentimientos que se resumían en pérdida. Nunca creyó sentirse tan rota.

Hace algunos meses lo soñó, quizá, en un primer momento creyó que su subconsciente estaba recordándole algo, torturándola por su decisión de hace algún tiempo, recalcándole que dejarlo fue una pésima idea. El sueño fue tan vivido, le dolió enormemente cuando descubrió que de sus magníficos ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas, y el hecho de verlo en ese estado, de ver la tristeza, la destruyó.

Ella no pudo evitar acercarse para consolarlo. Mientras acariciaba su rostro vio como él se apegaba a su tacto, tomándola como un salvavidas. Hizo pequeños círculos con los dedos sobre su mejilla y lo escuchó exhalar un suspiro tembloroso.

—_¿Por qué lloras?_ —le preguntó. Su respuesta se encuentra difusa en los confines de su memoria, pero claramente recuerda que después de eso ella le dijo que todo iba a estar muy bien. Se acercó y lo besó castamente, un solo rose, no sabe por qué lo hizo, pero sabe que en ese tacto, en su sueño, no sintió nada, ningún cosquillo, ni cuando lo abrazó sintió alguna corriente que le atravesaba hasta la más pequeña parte de sus terminaciones.

Fue entonces cuando se despertó y de alguna manera la hizo feliz, porque ese sueño lo descifró finalmente como el aviso y la aceptación inminente de su subconsciente a que fue una buena decisión dejarlo, dejarlo libre para que tomara un nuevo camino, sin ella. Pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza la invadió por haber visto el sufrimiento reflejado en sus ojos, eso era lo que menos quería, quería con enorme ahínco que se olvidara de ella y fuera feliz.

¿Pero ahora qué cambió? ¿Por qué esa punzada en el corazón al verlo besando a otra? ¿Ese tremendo desgarre al verlo tan feliz con alguien que no es ella? Esas preguntas empezaron inmediatamente a atormentarla mientras seguía plantada en su sitio, contemplando con enorme masoquismo lo que las cortinas de llanto le permitían vislumbrar.

―Te extrañé ―murmuró María. Edward le sonrió y la besó una vez más.

―Yo también.

―Oye, tienes que cerrar los ojos hasta que vaya y pague algo que compré. ―Edward elevó una ceja y la miró confundido.

―Que me escondes, pequeña bribona.

―No te diré, es una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos. ―Edward suspiró rendido e hizo lo que le pidió―. Buen niño. ―María lo besó rápidamente

Bella a esas alturas había podido detener el llanto, limpió su rostro lo mejor que pudo y sonrió forzadamente mientras veía como la chica halaba a Edward hasta donde ella se encontraba. Bella le tendió la factura sin decir palabra y María emocionada sacó gustosa el dinero de su cartera para cancelar.

―Muchas gracias, señorita.

―Que tenga un buen día ―medio susurró tratando de evitar la mirada alegre de la que ahora era la dueña del corazón de Edward.

Como un auto reflejo, como instinto primario de respuesta al estímulo de su voz, Edward abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con la mujer que por tanto tiempo amó.

Pasaron interminables segundos en los que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del otro.

Edward le brindó una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo y despedida a Isabella, ella hizo lo mismo, lo mejor que pudo, pues María guardó apresuradamente el regalo en su bolso, inocente de las miradas entre su marido y la dependienta de la librería, tomó a Edward de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del local, impaciente por llegar a casa.

Edward no pudo concentrarse de ahí en más, su esposa parloteaba y le contaba sobre todo lo que había hecho en el día, mientras él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos…, en Bella. Verla le produjo un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, todos los recuerdos se arremolinaron y acudieron como un torbellino.

―¿Edward, me escuchaste? ―María le llamó la atención cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo, Edward miraba hacia afuera, casi sin parpadear.

―Mmm. No, discúlpame, estaba desconcentrado.

―Cariño, ¿estás bien?

―Sí, no me hagas caso. ¿Qué dijiste? ―Le acarició dulcemente el rostro y besó delicadamente sus labios, ella sonrió.

―Bueno, te decía que mañana quiero ir donde mi madre, me invitó a pasar el día con ella y con papá. ¿Te parece bien?

―Claro, amor. Mañana te llevo tempranito.

―No, no te apures, me voy en taxi.

―¿Segura?

―Sí.

María sonrió y saltó interiormente, sus planes estaban saliendo como quería.

El resto del día, y de la mañana del día siguiente, pasaron sin inconvenientes, solo con la novedad de que Edward no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, pero se lo atribuyó inmediatamente a la sorpresa, hace tanto que no la veía y que no sabía absolutamente nada de ella. Ahora se arrepentía por no haberla saludado como se debía, quizá un abrazo y haberla invitado a un café, presentarle a María, preguntar por ella. Realmente quería que le contara que es feliz, pero en ese momento solo puedo sonreírle por el recuerdo de los bonitos momentos que pasaron juntos.

En la tarde María lo llamó al celular, pidiendo que fuera por ella, que se sentía un poco indispuesta y no quería regresar a casa sola; Edward, preocupado, se apresuró a manejar hasta la casa de sus suegros donde encontró la puerta abierta y, al entrar, se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de una fiesta, donde todos o la mayoría de sus amigos estaban.

A coro empezaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños mientras veía como María, con un enorme pastel entre sus pequeñas manos, se abría paso entre la multitud para acercarse a él. La sonrisa de su mujer era increíble y a Edward le pareció infinitamente más hermosa, con la tenue luz de las velas iluminando su dulce rostro.

Llegó el momento de soplar las velas y pedir su correspondiente deseo, pero ¿qué podía pedir, algo de lo que no tuviera ya? María había llegado a su vida y ahora venía en camino una felicidad aún más inmensa. Sonrió y apagó la llama sin ningún deseo en su mente, solo con el agradecimiento por tener tanta dicha.

María lo abrazó y lo besó antes de correr e ir por el regalo que le tenía. Edward sonrió ante la efusividad de ella. Cuando le entregó el paquete y lo abrió no pudo dejar de recordar nuevamente a Bella.

* * *

**Hasta aquí llego, por hoy. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Llevo escribiendo esta historia desde hace bastante tiempo ya, no la he terminado, pero no me falta mucho para hacerlo, decidí dividirla para no hacer extensa la lectura, y por supuesto, la publicación :P estaba ansiosa por publicarla.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado, espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Pronto la próxima y última parte :D**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. NO DIGAS NO

**Bienvenidos. Los personajes del siguiente mini fic no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es completamente mía.**

**Como este Shotfic está saliendo muy musical, les dejo los nombres y el link de las canciones que recomiendo escuchen mientras leen :3 Solo deben aumentar el youtube al inicio :3**

**Te extraño ― Marta Gomez: /watch?v=DWjDZ-uyfF4**

**Till I find you ― Yiruma: /watch?v=oaFpQuQKrz8**

**I'll follow you into the dark: /watch?v=dv9EqK1T48o**

**Sueña Corazón ― Benny Ibarra: /watch?v=DEUFdGOmBMQ**

**Pedazos ― Christian Chavez: /watch?v=ZCRAglmRDxM**

**Morning Montage: /watch?v=J6TWlG3uymI**

**No digas no ― Laura Pausini: /watch?v=be0Emqv2dVY**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**NO DIGAS NO**

Bella cerró temprano la librería, y no tiene la seguridad de cómo llegó a casa, solo es consciente de cuando se encontraba aovillada, en posición fetal, bajo la colcha de su cama, llorando desconsolada por la pérdida. Eso era todo, había cometido un enorme error, y ahora comprobaba que seguía amando a Edward, después de tanto tiempo se dio cuenta que él siempre fue el amor de su vida y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Los días siguieron pasando y se empezaron a desfigurar con el tiempo, era una autómata que se levantaba temprano y se alistaba para ir a trabajar, para mantener a su mente distraída hasta que no podía tener más tiempo abierto su negocio. Intentaba mantenerse ocupada para no recordarlo, porque sabía que no le hacía bien, pero las noches eran otra cosa, siempre soñaba con Edward, momentos que pasaron, cosas que su herido corazón quería que pasara y finalmente, incontables veces se reproducía en su inconciencia ese día, el brillo y la felicidad de los ojos de Edward cuando abrazó a esa mujer. Se despertaba jadeante y ya no podía conciliar el sueño.

No tenía idea de cuándo fue la última vez que comió ¿anoche? ¿La semana pasada? Pero su cuerpo es el encargado de recordarle eso, un fuerte dolor abdominal, un ardor insoportable la hace retorcerse entre las mantas, la sensación de nauseas eran demasiado molestas, hasta que ya no soportó más y decidió ir a urgencias. Bella suspiró aliviada cuando finalmente le aplacaron el dolor.

―Señorita, tiene gastritis. Le voy a recetar unas pastas y le recuerdo que la alimentación es importante, debe comer a sus horas, si eso no sucede se le puede complicar y puede causarle una úlcera. Evite la cafeína… ―Las recomendaciones del médico quedaron a un lado cuando un fuerte bullicio se produjo a su alrededor, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

―Doctor, necesitamos de su ayuda, una mujer embarazada acaba de ser ingresada, sufrió un accidente automovilístico cuando su marido iba conduciendo hacia acá, entró en labor de parto y sus signos vitales, como los del bebé, están bajos.

―Discúlpeme señorita, tengo que irme, la enfermera se encargará de darle el resto de indicaciones ―Bella solo asintió y vio como el doctor se alejaba apresurado.

La enfermera encargada le tendió una hoja con las recomendaciones y le dijo que podía irse.

―Permiso señorita, permiso ―le advirtieron a sus espaldas antes siquiera de abrir la puerta de emergencias. Se hizo a un lado y casi como un borrón vio que dos enfermeras empujaban una camilla en la cual iba la mujer que vio con Edward hace tanto, su esposa. Por mucho tiempo se quedó paralizada en su sitio hasta que su cerebro reaccionó y el único pensamiento que acudió a su mente fue: Edward.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala de espera, un enorme presentimiento le decía que él iba a estar ahí, no podía estar hospitalizado, su corazón no lo soportaría. Y no se equivocó. Edward caminaba de un lado para otro, no sabía si sentarse o mantenerse de pié, lo único que quería era tener noticias de su esposa y de su bebé.

.

.

.

_Un día agotador en la oficina hizo que condujera lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a casa, ver a su esposa y descansar; pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a María arrodillada al lado de la cama mientras con la mano acariciaba su vientre y se retorcía de dolor. Dejó caer el saco que se había quitado y corrió hasta ella._

―_Amor, ¿Qué pasa?_

―_No lo sé, creo que ya es hora ―respondió la aludida entre jadeos contenidos._

―_¿Hace cuánto tienes contracciones?_

―_Desde la tarde._

―_Pero falta tiempo, aún no..._

―_Calla, Edward. Ve por las cosas, están listas en el closet. Menos mal que estuvimos prevenidos ―María se rió con nerviosismo. Edward solo sonrió y besó su frente, ayudándola seguidamente a pararse y a sentarse en la cama mientras él iba por las cosas y sacaba el carro del garaje._

_Llegaron con esfuerzo hasta el vehículo y la hizo acostar en la parte trasera._

―_Edward, me duele mucho ―se quejó, y Edward extendió la mano como pudo para sostener la de ella mientras con la otra conducía._

―_No te preocupes, amor, todo va a ir bien, ese dolor va a pasar ―la alentó._

_La mano de María se apretó en torno a la de Edward al sentir que otra contracción se apoderaba de su vientre. Edward agradecía al cielo que todos los semáforos estuvieran en verde, no quería que su bebé naciera en la parte trasera del carro._

_Escasamente un minuto más tarde, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez, María se asustó mucho al ver que había roto fuente y, cuando se lo comunicó a Edward, este volteó a ver qué pasaba, por lo cual, no se fijó en que otro vehículo venía a toda velocidad en contravía, directo hacia donde ellos estaban._

―_¡Edward! ―gritó María, mirando asustada hacia el frente. Edward frenó y giró la dirección de inmediato, tratando de esquivar al carro, pero en el intento se fue contra un poste de luz._

_Edward quedó inconsciente por un rato y cuando despertó los gritos se alzaban a su alrededor, bajó apresurado del auto y abrió la puerta trasera donde María estaba desmayada, sangrando intensamente en la cabeza._

―_¡Ayuda! ―gritó. _

_La ambulancia tardó escasos tres minutos, pero para Edward fueron eternos. A María le colocaron un collarín y la subieron inmediatamente a la ambulancia, los paramédicos querían hacer lo mismo con Edward pero este se negó rotundamente, alegando que estaba bien y que quería ir con su mujer. Nadie discutió ante su determinación._

_._

_._

_._

Y ahora, ahí estaba él, con las lágrimas de preocupación desbordantes, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, temiendo lo peor.

―Edward ―murmuró Bella cerca de él. Este se giró y no dudó en envolverla con sus brazos, buscando un alivio, un consuelo―. Ella va a estar bien, Edward, todo va a salir bien ―decía Bella, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, e intentando contener las lágrimas. Verlo en ese estado le partía el corazón.

―María…, mi bebé. Bella, por favor, por favor, no me dejes, no puedo soportar esto solo.

―Aquí estoy ―susurró Bella antes de que Edward se desplomara entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

Edward permaneció inconsciente por varias horas, en las que el mundo no se detuvo, los médicos lo revisaron y le informaron que había sufrido una contusión en la cabeza, nada de riesgo, pero que eso, sumado a la angustia y cansancio, causó su desmayo. Bella se mantuvo a su lado por todo el tiempo que le fue concedido, acariciando su rostro mientras dormía, llorando por el dolor de él y rogando al cielo por tener alguna forma de decirle lo que había pasado con María y su hija. Bella, en medio de la preocupación, le había mentido al médico, diciéndole que era la hermana de María para que le dijera como estaba, pero no sabía si había hecho bien o no, pues la noticia fue desgarradora. No conocía de nada a María, pero le dolía, por ella y por Edward.

―María… ―murmuraba Edward entre sueños. Tantas veces ella había escuchado que la llamaba es sueños, ahora era bastante doloroso escuchar el nombre de otra salir de sus labios.

Poco después, Edward empezó a despertar, se quejaba levemente mientras abría poco a poco los ojos. Bella de manera autómata le acarició las mejillas y sonrió.

―¿Bella? ―La aludida asintió―. ¿En dónde está María? ―Bella suspiró profundamente.

―Edward, María… ―se le atoraron las palabras, se sentía tan cruel, ahora no se sentía capaz de dar semejante noticia.

―¿Bella, en dónde está María y mi hija? ―la voz de Edward salió desesperada y severa, Bella no sabía que contestarle, la situación simplemente la rebasaba.

―Ellas… se han ido.

―¿A dónde, a casa? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ―Edward, por su parte, se sentía tan impotente, quería pensar en todo, menos en que algo malo les había pasado. Quizá María decidió ir a casa para descansar con la niña, seguramente la labor de parto fue larga… todo, pensar en todo menos en lo peor.

―Edward, María y la bebé murieron, no resistieron. Lo siento tanto ―termina de decir lo último en apenas un murmullo ahogado.

Edward cierra los ojos lentamente mientras siente como la mano pequeña de Bella se cola entre la suya y la aprieta. Poco después un grito desesperado y cargado de dolor retumba por todo el hospital, un grito agónico que hace estremecer a todo aquel que lo escucha.

.

.

.

La espera para que le dejaran ver los cuerpos de María y la niña fue larga, Edward seguía en un estado casi catatónico, las lágrimas eran las únicas que se movían por sus mejillas mientras se aferraba de manera casi inconsciente a Bella; esta le pasaba la mano lentamente por la espalda y lloraba silenciosamente a su lado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?

El médico que atendió a María fue el encargado de llevar a Edward hasta donde esta estaba, y Bella no fue capaz de moverse ni decir una sola palabra; quería acompañarlo, sentirse cerca de él para hacerle entender que no estaba solo, pero también entendía que Edward necesitaba de ese tiempo a solas.

Verla tendida en esa fría sala, con sus dulces ojos cerrados, labios resecos y extremadamente pálida, le dolió profundamente, aún más al desviar los ojos hacia su vientre, donde solo una pequeña protuberancia era visible, dentro la cual ya no había nada. Con lentitud se acercó un poco más y le tomó con delicadeza la mano, fría al tacto, dejando un beso casto sobre ella.

―Amor… perdóname. Perdón por no haber cumplido con mi promesa, perdón por no haberte cuidado, por no haber sabido cómo proteger a nuestra hija… Perdón. ―En la última palabra a Edward se le quebró la voz, agachó la cabeza y se refugió en el pecho duro y helado de María―. Siempre te llevaré conmigo, en mi alma, tú y nuestra hija llenaron mi vida de alegría. Al final de todo, no fui yo quien te protegió, amor, fuiste tú quien me salvó, en el día a día, me rescataste de la desesperación y de la oscuridad, dándome el mejor regalo del mundo, a mi hija, mi Annie. Sé que está contigo, cuídala, y dile que la amo. Te amo.

El día del funeral llegó y Edward le rogó a Bella que lo acompañara, era la única persona con la que se sentía seguro en estos momentos, la que sabía le daría un apoyo, independientemente de lo que había pasado, el cual ya no importaba en ese momento lleno de dolor. En el cementerio se respiraba un aire tenso, los familiares de María y los de Edward estuvieron presentes. Bella no veía hace ya bastantes años a Esme y Carlisle, los padres de él, así que cuando los vio se puso muy nerviosa, quizá ellos no querían que estuviera ahí después de lo que había pasado, pero ese sentimiento se fue de su pecho cuando ellos fueron los que se acercaron y la abrazaron con fuerza.

―Cariño, hace tanto que no te veíamos. Gracias por estar en estos momentos al lado de mi hijo ―murmuró Esme, entrecortadamente, con una sonrisa sincera, aunque triste.

―Fue una casualidad encontrarme con Edward, pero creo que pasó en el momento adecuado, para apoyarlo ahora que más lo necesita. ―Se abrazaron una vez más y acudieron para el inicio del entierro.

El acto fue muy doloroso para todos los presentes. Madre e hija fueron puestas una al lado de la otra. Cientos de flores, en su mayoría blancas, se colocaron en sus ataúdes antes de que el sepulturero empezara a echar tierra sobre ellas.

Edward murmuraba seguidamente el nombre de su esposa e hija, mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo menudo de Bella y le rogaba que no lo dejase solo; ella solo lo abrazaba y le prometía que iba a estar cerca, aunque interiormente el alma se le estuviera haciendo trizas.

.

.

.

Las horas pasan y la noche cae sobre New York, todo ha acabado, el funeral, las personas acompañantes se han marchado después de dar sus sentidos abrazos de pésame, para Edward ya no existe motivaciones para seguir viviendo; de su pecho ha sido arrancado un enorme trozo, dejando solo el necesario para seguir existiendo, pero sin motivación.

No quiere regresar a su casa, no siente que sea capaz de soportar el vacío que hay en su interior, así que conduce hasta un lujoso hotel, y cuando llega al interior de la amplia habitación es cuando se da cuenta que Bella ha estado con él, lo ha seguido todo este tiempo sin decir una sola palabra, aferrada a su mano, tan fuertemente que no se explica cómo no la notó antes ¿En qué momento dejó de fijarse en su alrededor y lo desfiguró por completo? Y sobre todo a ella, que ha estado tan presente, tan preocupada, acompañándolo ahora que más necesita de un apoyo.

―Bella ―susurra mientras le acaricia la mejilla con delicadeza, dándose cuenta de la tristeza habitante en sus ojos―. No estés triste, no por mí. Yo ya no merezco compasión, he matado a mi esposa y a mi hija, merezco morir, no ellas; yo debería de estar en su lugar.

Bella entierra su rostro en el pecho de Edward y le acaricia lentamente la espalda.

―No Edward, no fue tu culpa, lo sabes.

―Claro que sí, iba conduciendo, debí haberme fijado en el carro que venía de frente y haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Pero no, mis nervios me pudieron más, no estuve concentrado como se debía…

―Shh, no digas más. No tienes la culpa de que ese maldito conductor ebrio fuera en contravía, no eres culpable de nada.

―Y ya que más da, Bella, ya no las tengo… ―Nuevamente el llanto se apodera de él, soltando todos los sollozos que se guardó en público.

Dentro de la habitación Bella lo guió hasta la cama donde lo abrazó con fuerza y lo consoló hasta que se quedó dormido. Ella no podía cerrar los ojos, estaba frente a frente con Edward, mientras este no era consciente de su escrutinio minucioso. Se veía tan cansado, ni en sueños parecía estar en paz, se removía constantemente, fruncía el ceño y el dolor volvía a su rostro.

Bella quiso moverse un poco, pero los fuertes brazos de Edward se lo impedían, así que se dedicó a admirarlo y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, su mano estaba ya sobre sus ojos, nariz, pómulos, para finalmente dedicarse a sus labios.

Suspiró profundamente y sin pensarlo unió su boca a la de él; solo un rose, suave y electrizante, el cual logró que Edward despertara. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para él, pero Bella se separó y empezó a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Deseaba realmente que Edward no se haya dado cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer.

―Hola ―saludó ella con una media sonrisa.

Edward la miró por un buen rato, planteándose la posibilidad de que todo lo ocurrido haya sido un sueño, pero cuando recordó, el dolor lo envolvió con más fuerza. Aun así no pudo dejar de devolverle la sonrisa a aquel ángel que había vuelto del pasado para consolarlo.

―Hola ―respondió antes de pegar completamente la espalda al colchón y llevar consigo a Bella, donde la abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de ser un gesto delicado―. Gracias por quedarte, por estar conmigo.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un tiempo interminable, en silencio, hasta que este fue roto por las palabras de Bella.

―Perdón, Edward.

―No te entiendo, ¿perdón por qué? ―Bella suspiró profundamente antes de continuar.

―Por lo que pasó hace años.

―Ya no es tiempo para arrepentirse, lo sabes. Lo que pasó fue por algo.

Otro tiempo de silencio le siguió a las palabras de Edward, y cuando Bella sintió que su corazón no podía más se alejó y fue hasta el balcón, dejando a un Edward perplejo, siguiéndole los pasos con los ojos mientras se recostaba contra el cabecero de la gran cama.

―Todo este tiempo me sentí muy sola ¿sabes? Mucho a decir vedad. Puede que haya querido aparentar felicidad, y hasta a todos haya engañado en eso. Pero la realidad es tan distinta, Edward. Cometí un pecado garrafal: avaricia. ―Bella aleja la vista de la ciudad y enfrenta a Edward, quien ve la triste expresión de Bella mientras habla―. Sí, desee mucho más de lo que ya tenía. Tu amor por mí, Edward, desee algo millonésima vez mejor, de un amor que era infinitamente hermoso, único, de un sentimiento irrepetible. ―Vuelve la vista, ahora al cielo lleno de estrellas, suspirando y tragándose el llanto que ruega por salir―. Y sé que no es momento de este tipo de confesiones, pero no puedo dejarlo para después. ―Recuesta cansinamente la cabeza en el marco y suspira antes de continuar―. Fui tan tonta, ¿pero alguna vez no dije que me podía arrepentir? Como lo compruebo ahora, me duele darme cuenta que pude haberte tenido por siempre y te perdí.

«Edward, todo este tiempo me pregunté ¿el qué hubiera pasado si aún te tuviera a mi lado? ¿Hubieras soportado mi temperamento? Me conoces desde hace tanto... pero no podía dejar de atormentarme la forma como me evitabas, me ignorabas de la peor manera, y eso se me hacía tan cruel. La incertidumbre de ya no saber tus sentimientos era más difícil de asumir que cuando vivías diciéndomelos, recordando a todo momento que me amabas. No supe qué hacer con esas confesiones. ¿Y después de eso? solo silencio. Escuchando tú nombre en todas partes y a la vez en ninguna, porque siempre estabas en mi mente. Y después te vi con ella…

Se calló porque el solo recordar el día en que Edward la abrazó y la besó con tanta devoción la rompía aún más.

―El amor no es solamente una vana idea, Bella, no es algo que se dé por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, el amor es una decisión; el amor romántico, según los científicos, solo dura dos años; eso quiere decir que tú decides seguir enamorado eternamente de una persona, tú haces que una relación funcione a pesar de los obstáculos, a pesar de que con el paso del tiempo ya no somos las mismas personas, porque no solo pasa la edad, también maduramos, nos llenamos de defectos, no solo físicos; nos volvemos malhumorados, caprichosos, que ya no nos gusta esto, aquello, pero la vida está compuesta por eso. Aceptar y amar a la otra persona con todo, con sus cambios, con sus actitudes, todo viene en el paquete, y a ese paquete tú decides si seguirlo queriendo o no. ―Fue imposible que las lágrimas no se le derramaran de nuevo al recordar a su esposa, remembrar todo lo que vivieron y los obstáculos que sortearon para poder estar juntos.

Bella se dio cuenta de cómo la voz de Edward se quebró y cuando lo vio llorando no pudo dejar de caminar hasta él, arrodillarse a su lado en la cama y sostenerle la mano

―Lo sé, ahora lo sé, Edward. Lo aprendí de la peor forma, lo aprendí perdiéndote. ―Un silencio sepulcral se instaló por un momento, Edward se sentó debidamente en la cama y dándole la espalda a Bella enterró por un momento el rostro entre sus manos, limpiando sus llorosos ojos antes de mirar fijamente a Bella y hablar:

―Bella, ¿sabes de cuántas maneras distintas me rompiste cuando te marchaste? ―Ella no tuvo el valor de seguir sosteniendo la mirada directa y penetrante de Edward; se limitó a llevar las manos a su regazo y mirar persistentemente el juego nervioso que hacían sus dedos para después cerrar los ojos y tratar de contener los inmensos mares de lágrimas. Edward, al ver que lo evitó con la mirada simplemente suspiro y continuó sacando todo lo que sentía, y que quiso decirlo hace tanto―. Me destrozaste. Te amaba, Bella, tanto que dolía. Quise correr tras de ti, buscarte, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí, no podía ser tan egoísta, te quería para mí, siempre, pero el amor… ―No pudo evitar colar los dedos bajo su mentón, y la obligó a alzar el rostro, pero ella se mostraba reacia y permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aun así Edward continuó―. Mi amor por ti no era de ese tipo, era totalmente entregado. Te dejé ir porque quería que fueras feliz. Mírame, Bella ―ordenó mientras limpiaba delicadamente las lágrimas que ya rodaban por las mejillas de ella―. Bella, abre tus ojos ―volvió a ordenar, y esta vez obedeció. Sus cristalinos orbes estaban cargados de dolor―. ¿Sabes? Me retracto, si fui egoísta, porque quería que me recuerdes, y recuerdes todo lo que vivimos; deseaba que en tu memoria estén presentes todos los gestos, los besos. Te di total y absoluto poder sobre mí y me destrozaste; y aun así nunca guardé rencores. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

―Perdón ―fue el único murmullo que salió de sus labios antes de lanzarse al regazo de Edward. Él en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero poco a poco fue envolviendo los brazos alrededor del menudo cuerpo de la mujer que tanto amó.

―Y entonces María llegó a mi vida, en el momento en que rogaba por un salvavidas. Mi vida sin ti no era vida, simplemente una existencia vacía; y ella apareció, con su entrega total, con su corazón también roto… juntos aprendimos a sanar, juntos reunimos los trozos de nuestras vidas, las unimos y reconstruimos algo de las cenizas, algo hermoso, algo… ―a Edward se le quebró la voz y apretó más su abrazo, Bella se estremeció e hizo lo propio con sus brazos, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Edward, aspirando el aroma que por tanto tiempo deseó volver a sentir, aferrándose, confortándolo…, confortándose. Edward tocó con su frente el tope de la cabeza de Bella para contener los lastimeros y agudos sollozos que rogaba por salir de su pecho―. Junto a María descubrí que podía volver a vivir, Bella, y ahora ella me dejó, se marchó y me dejó a la deriva, se marchó junto con nuestra pequeña hija, con mi Annie y eso… eso duele tanto.

Bella soltó un sollozo suave y suspiró profundo, le lastimaba en el alma verlo así, se sintió tan impotente.

¿De cuántas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar de él que siga latiendo?

No lo sabía, ninguno de los dos, así que lo único que Bella hizo es pegar su cuerpo completamente al de él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, para prestarle su hombro y consolarlo, apaciguar el dolor de las profundas heridas que dejó la mujer que curó las heridas que dejó ella. Era tan irónica la situación.

―Estoy aquí, Edward, contigo. Ahora estoy aquí, para ti, por siempre.

No sabían si era correcto, pero lo siguiente que vino lo hicieron por puro instinto. Bella se separó un poco mientras Edward la tomó delicadamente por el rostro, con los ojos ya cerrados, desbordantes de lágrimas, y con los sentimientos a flor de piel; así unieron sus bocas, para besarse lentamente, por un espacio de tiempo que pareció eterno.

Edward se dejó llevar por el deseo de sentir a alguien a quien amar, saber que no estaba solo aunque en el fondo una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón al sentir que mancillaba la memoria de su amada María. Para Bella, hubieron muchos sentimientos encontrados, estaba la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, de saber que no lo había perdido, las ganas de saborear su aliento, como tantas veces lo soñó y lo creyó perdido para siempre, todo eso se mezclaba con el instinto protector. El ligero sentimiento de culpa también estaba presente en Bella, en el fondo creía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero dejó de pensar en eso para disfrutar del momento.

Edward la recostó y se abrió paso entre sus piernas. Bella se aferraba a su cuello, acercándolo un poco más, mientras con la otra mano se perdía en la textura de su cabello. Las caricias avanzaban y sus cuerpos ansiaban cada vez más, Bella se deshizo de la camisa de Edward, y este la despojó de su vestido. Pronto el pantalón de Edward le hizo compañía a la demás ropa.

El calor que reinaba el cuarto era casi insoportable, y los sentimientos de culpabilidad se hicieron presentes.

―Esto no puede pasar, Bella. ―Edward se alejó abruptamente, dejándola tendida y jadeante sobre el lecho.

Bella quería llorar una vez más, no creyó que su rechazo le dolería tanto. Se arrodilló tras él y lo abrazó por la espalda, acariciando y besando con suavidad la piel desnuda de su cuerpo.

―Shh, no me lo niegues, Edward, no te lo niegues, lo queremos. Por favor, hazme el amor. ―Se sentía una cualquiera, rogándole que la hiciera suya, pero necesitaba sentirlo.

Edward se debatía profundamente, quería detenerse, quería ser más fuerte pero en ese momento no se sentía así.

Entonces se rindió al deseo, a la pura e ínfima necesidad de su cuerpo. Se deshizo velozmente de su ropa interior y de la de ella, quería tomarla con rapidez y dureza, pero cuando abrió los ojos y la vio bajo su cuerpo, sonrojada, jadeante, indefensa y hermosa, detuvo a sus impulsos más bajos y la besó con bondad y abandono, rosándola, acariciándola, sintiendo sus estremecimientos.

La calidez de su cuerpo la sentía familiar bajo sus manos, creyó haber olvidado esa sensación después del paso de tanto tiempo, pero comprobó que no era así. Las yemas de sus dedos la recorrieron con lentitud desde los pómulos, pasando por los endurecidos pezones hasta llegar a su abdomen, que subía y bajaba incesante.

―Tranquila ―le susurró mientras absorbía el lóbulo de su oreja y besaba su cuello.

―Extrañé tanto esto, Edward ―murmuró entrecortadamente, alzando su cadera para ir al encuentro de la de él, sintiendo que desfallecía cuando lo sintió tan duro. Edward se empezó a mover entre sus pliegues, sin penetrarla, solo provocando, absorbiendo con sus besos el aliento desesperado de Bella.

Sus cuerpos ansiosos se mezclaron; Bella lo recibió con un pequeño gemido, con el corazón a millas por segundo, con las palabras: te amo, atascadas en su garganta, y la piel cada vez más sensible a su toque. Edward, por su parte, cerró con firmeza los ojos y se adentró en la estrecha cavidad de Bella; queriendo sentirla, solo eso, pero su mente viajó a otro tiempo, a otro lugar, con otra persona, y se encontró recordando la primera vez que tuvo intimidad con María, el cómo su piel se enchinaba cada que sus manos la acariciaban, y cómo sus gemidos le hincharon el corazón de dicha. Fue esa la primera vez que ambos se dijeron: te amo.

Edward aceleró un poco sus movimientos y Bella lo sentía cada vez más adentro, sus sudorosos cuerpos rogaban por más. Ella se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de él mientras clavaba los talones en cada una de sus nalgas, rogando por más. Edward no pudo negárselo y juntos emprendieron un camino hacia la explosión de sus sentidos.

―María ―gritó Edward entre gruñidos antes de que las lágrimas mojaran en un segundo sus mejillas y se desplomara sobre el cuerpo palpitante de Bella, la cual no pudo evitar decir _te amo_ y rendirse también al llanto agónico. Su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado, pero no tuvo el valor de moverse de ese sitio, pues Edward, después de haberla dejado vacía, se abrazó a su cintura y lloró desconsolado contra su piel desnuda. Bella lo consoló, acarició su cabello con delicadeza, en pequeños círculos y, eventualmente, se alzó para besar el tope de su cabeza.

La noche transcurrió y las lágrimas no paraban. Edward, que de vez en vez lograba dormir un rato, se despertaba sobresaltado y buscaba desesperadamente los labios de la mujer que no solo compartía su cama, sino la que le entregó su corazón; volvía a tomarla y, finalmente, regresaba a la misma posición, refugiado en el vientre de Bella.

Ella no sabía si estaba bien pensarlo, pero deseaba que Edward la usara como quisiera, para que desahogara su dolor. Quería pagar con creces todo el sufrimiento que le causó en el pasado, y oír el nombre de otra mujer cuando llegaba al éxtasis le desgarra el alma a cada segundo; era como si la quemaran viva infinidad de veces, pero su cuerpo no se calcinaba con la suficiente rapidez para que el dolor se vaya de una vez por todas y el fuego terminara con su existencia; era como si le cortaran la respiración, y cuando Edward volvía a buscar su cuerpo, le devolvían el aire, pero al final se daba cuenta que lo que inspiraba no era nada, solo una ilusión de su mente.

Continuará…

* * *

**Esto continúa, sé que dije solo dos capítulos pero ya ven, creo que me saldrá una parte más, pero no estoy segura.**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿cómo ven la historia hasta aquí? Espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

**Millones de gracias por leer, por sus favoritos, alertas, reviews, me emociono mucho cuando recibo las alertas 3 **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	3. CUANDO TÚ ME AMABAS

**Los personajes del siguiente capítulo no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es completamente mía.**

**Canción del capítulo:**

**Cuando tú me amabas ― Siam **

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**CUANDO TÚ ME AMABAS**

Bella se siente confusa, su cuerpo está liviano, pero hay un nudo, un presentimiento que le oprime con fuerza el pecho. En esta ocasión sabe que está soñando, no es como si alguna vez lo supiera, pero ahora está segura, pues el brillo del lugar en donde se encuentra definitivamente no puede ser de este mundo; además, el hecho de que, después de empezar a caminar, se encuentre con María, vestida totalmente de blanco y sosteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto, al cual arrulla mientras le sonríe a ella, se lo confirma. Pero, ¿qué hace soñándola?

―No podemos decidir sobre nuestras vidas, Bella. No cuando el destino te tiene preparadas otras cosas. Hubiera querido vivir eternamente al lado de Edward, envejecer junto a él, amarlo, pero ese nunca fue mi lugar. El cruzarme en el camino de él tenía un propósito, no solo fue rescatarlo del profundo dolor en el que se sumergió cuando partiste, también fue hacerlo feliz mientras tu camino y el suyo se volvían a cruzar. Mi misión la cumplí, Bella, ahora es tu turno. Cuídalo, es un gran hombre y merece ser amado.

―Pero ahora te ama a ti; aunque ya no estés, te sigue amando.

―Lo sé, y también sé que ahora que has abierto los ojos parece demasiado tarde, pero no es así. Él me ama, no cabe la menor duda, pero no es el mismo amor que siente por ti, Bella. De su corazón nunca te ha sacado. Olvida el pasado, ya no importa, concéntrate en el futuro y date la oportunidad de amar en la realidad.

Bella se despierta sobresaltada, el cuarto está iluminado solo por la tenue luz matinal que se cola entre las cortinas. No sabe que acaba de pasar, es más, nunca creyó poder soñar cosas como esas. Suspira profundamente, con los ojos fijos en el techo, y se hace una promesa en ese momento: amar a Edward, incondicionalmente, aunque él ya no sienta lo mismo por ella.

Se da vuelta y al ver el espacio a su lado vacío se queda en blanco, no sabe que sentir realmente. Los segundos y los minutos pasan, no se atreve a mover un solo centímetro de su cuerpo. Está siendo la peor de las cobardes, no quiere levantarse y ver la habitación desolada y fría, solo con la esencia de Edward inundándola, anunciando que se ha marchado, recordándole que nada de lo que pasó fue un sueño, pero como siempre, como toda la vida, ha quedado sola.

Sigue en el mismo lugar, apuñando fuertemente la sábana que fue testigo de su entrega total, las lágrimas caen y poco a poco el sonido mudo de su corazón resquebrajado, cayendo en pedazos a un vacío oscuro y sin fondo, le confirma todo. La ha dejado, justo como ella lo dejó una vez.

.

.

.

Edward estaba dormido y sus sueños, en su mayoría, eran recuerdos de cuando conoció a María: la primera vez que salieron a cenar, el día de su compromiso y su pronto matrimonio; pero con rapidez esos sueños se volvían anhelos, donde la veía a ella y a su hija juntas, jugando junto a él, pero muy pronto se encontraba solo, buscándolas en medio del parque, y más adelante encontraba a su esposa bañada en sangre, con un pequeño cuerpo desnudo entre sus manos. La pesadilla se volvía tan real que deseaba morir.

Abrió los ojos y por un momento que le pareció eterno no pudo moverse, ni siquiera respirar, sentía cómo todo su cuerpo se rebelaba a lo que le ordenaba hacer; las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos y poco a poco recuperó la movilidad.

Se levantó y fue directo al baño, donde después de mojarse el rostro para despejar el sudor que perlaba su frente, se miró al espejo y no reconoció al hombre que estaba reflejado, era como haber entrado a una dimensión desconocida, al inframundo. La incipiente barba, las ojeras, ojos rojos, el dolor y la tortura escritos casi con fuego sobre cada una de sus facciones, revelaban el dolor de su alma.

Recuerda lo que sucedió la noche anterior y se siente una basura completa, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso con Bella? Se sentía el peor hombre del mundo, no se reconocía en absolutamente nada. Regresa al cuarto y se encuentra con que Bella está aovillada en la cama, temblando, con las mantas arrugadas entre sus manos, y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

―Bella ―se acerca apresuradamente y se da cuenta que está llorando.

―Dime que no estoy soñando, dime que eres real y no te has marchado. Perdón…, perdón ―murmura entrecortadamente, intentando tragarse el llanto.

―Abre los ojos, Bella, aquí estoy. ―Bella quiere creerle, pero su mente la ha ilusionado por tanto tiempo que no sabe qué hacer. Las suaves caricias de Edward sobre su rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas, parecen tan reales. Suelta una mano del firme puño a las sábanas y la coloca sobre la mano de Edward. Respira profundamente antes de abrir con temor los párpados y lanzarse a sus brazos para sostenerse de él como un salvavidas. Edward con lentitud la envuelve, reconfortándola, consolándola.

―Pensé que te habías ido, creí que me habías dejado como…

―Shhh ―la silencia y se recuesta sin despegarse de ella ni un solo centímetro.

Jugó con su cabello por largo tiempo hasta que la tranquilizó. Suspira profundo y las palabras de su boca salen casi sin pensarlo.

―Bella, lo que pasó…

―No lo digas, no me digas que fue un error. Te amo, Edward, y no puedo luchar contra este sentimiento, permíteme estar a tu lado, no te voy a pedir nada de lo que tú no puedas darme, solo déjame ser tu amiga, no me alejes, no te vayas.

La súplica de Bella lo desmoronó aún más, no era para nada correcto seguir con el plan de ella, pero no encontró más opción. Se sentía tan roto que no creía ser capaz de entregarse aún más a la soledad

―Bella… no me dejes ―imploró él.

―Nunca ―juró ella.

.

.

.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas, y estas a los meses. Edward aún no podía superar la muerte de María, y menos la de su hija, pero Bella se mostraba amable y bondadosa, ayudándolo cuando más lo necesitaba, sosteniéndolo de la manera más amorosa; nunca actuó con segundas intenciones, cumpliendo su promesa. Después de la noche en la que se desahogaron y estuvieron juntos no volvió a pasar nada más allá de una amistad. Edward tenía claro los sentimientos de Bella, aunque ella nunca se los haya vuelto a mencionar, pero sus gestos lo demostraban, a veces quería alejarse y dejarla seguir su vida, pero aún no se sentía listo, ella era la única que lo había visto destrozado, y aún lo seguía viendo cuando la depresión lo vencía, ni siquiera sus padres eran testigos del enorme dolor que cargaba; así que decidió seguir siendo egoísta. Salían a comer, al cine, al parque por un helado, y por esos instantes junto a ella, Edward olvidaba por completo el mundo, sus problemas y sus crueldades, solo existían sus charlas amenas, su risa sincera cuando le contaba un chiste, aunque fuera malo y, se empezó a dar cuenta que, incluso su corazón sonreía y se aceleraba cuando veía la luz que los ojos de Bella irradiaban.

Un día, se encontró divagando en la posibilidad de volver a intentar una relación, pero su corazón se encogía; sí, la había perdonado, pero el dolor que había sentido, el que estaba sintiendo por la pérdida, lo quebraba cada vez más.

―Señor, tiene correspondencia ―su secretaria informó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Gracias, Ángela ―susurró distante mientras recibe el paquete de sobres y ve a la chica salir de su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Empieza a revisarlo distraídamente y se encuentra con una carta de Marcus Vulturi, un importante empresario textil, quien residía en Italia y solicitaba sus servicios como abogado. En la carta explicaba brevemente el caso: lo había estafado. Le habían hecho firmar cantidad de papeles, de los cuales ninguno leyó, y por supuesto, eso fue su perdición. Meses después lo acusaron de desfalcar a la empresa de su familia. En la carta le pedía aceptara su caso, que él mismo correría con gastos de traslado a su país, así como hospedaje y todo lo que se necesitara. Por último había dejado su número telefónico para que se comunicaran mejor.

Edward sonrió, pues Marcus era un empresario muy reconocido, las empresas Vulturi eran mundialmente conocidas, hoy en día eran las principales exportadoras de telas en el mundo, de la mejor calidad.

Llamó de inmediato al señor Marcus, quien contestó a los pocos segundos. Él le explico un poco más el caso, pero acordaron que Edward viajaría ese mismo fin de semana para poder empaparse más del tema. Edward estaba seguro de aceptar, pero le dijo que primero debía estar frente a frente con él para poder saber más del caso, esto era un tema complicado y no se podía charlar por teléfono.

―Bella, necesito contarte algo. ¿Nos encontramos en el café de siempre? ―llamó a Bella apenas colgó la llamada con Marcus.

―_¡Oh, Edward! ¿Pasó algo malo? _―Ella se escuchaba realmente preocupada.

―Claro que no ¿o es que mi voz suena como si hubiera pasado algo malo? ―bromeó él antes de escuchar la suave risa de Bella, la cual le aceleró inmediatamente el corazón y sonrió aún más.

―_Vale, vale. Está bien, dame media hora para poder cerrar la librería y ya estoy allá._

―Te quiero, Bella. Gracias. ―Y colgó de inmediato. Quería compartir esa maravillosa noticia con su mejor amiga, esa era una oportunidad gigante de trabajo.

Edward salió de la oficina media hora después, con una sonrisa en el rostro y se apresuró a cruzar la calle, pues el lugar en el que se habían puesto cita quedaba frente a su edificio.

Se sentó en la mesa de siempre, la que daba vista a un pequeño jardín trasero, y mientras esperaba pidió un capuchino. No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando por inercia volteó a ver hacia la entrada del lugar y ella venía entrando, caminando distraída, buscando algo en su bolso. Se veía realmente hermosa, con su aire despreocupado y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sin darse cuenta Bella se tropezó con uno de los meseros que pasaba por ahí, ella casi cae si el mesero no la sostiene de la cintura y la ayuda a equilibrarse.

Edward, en ese momento, siente una opresión en el estómago, una rabia inmensa le empieza a recorrer todo el cuerpo. Su vista está fija en el contacto del tipo desconocido y ella, quien se ha sonrojado y se está disculpando con el joven muchacho por su torpeza.

_¿Por qué no la suelta?_ ―se pregunta para sí, con fuego en cada una de sus palabras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward se levanta de su asiento y camina rápidamente hasta donde el mesero coquetea descaradamente con Bella, quien se ve notablemente incómoda.

―Hola, amor ―dice, abrazando por la cintura a Bella, y depositando un beso en la comisura de su boca. Ella se queda estática en su sitio. No sabe cómo reaccionar, las palabras de Edward han quedado resonando en su cabeza y su corazón pega un brinco solo por el hecho de sentir ese pequeño gesto de Edward. Sus labios se sienten como la gloria. ¿Esperanza? ¿Sorpresa? No sabe realmente por qué su pulso empieza a alocarse.

―Hola ―responde dubitativa.

El muchacho frente a ellos baja la cabeza ante las dagas asesinas que Edward le manda con la mirada, y se reprende a sí mismo por su imprudencia.

―Te estaba esperando, cariño ¿vamos? ―Bella asiente en silencio y un cosquilleo bastante conocido recorre su mano cuando Edward la toma posesivamente de la mano y la conduce a la mesa de siempre, le aparta la silla caballerosamente.

―Gracias ―murmura. Edward se sienta frente a ella.

El mesero que había atendido anteriormente a Edward se acerca y toma la orden de Bella, quien pide un jugo natural de mango.

Un silencio incómodo se cierne entre ellos por mucho tiempo. Bella juega con sus manos, muy nerviosa, la actitud de Edward la ha dejado desconcertada. Quiere amarrar a su tonto corazón o darle un par de bofetadas por las inmensas esperanzas que empieza a albergar con esos pequeños gestos de parte de él, no es que Edward no haya sido caballeroso y amable todo este tiempo, es el hecho de que la llamó, como la llamó… y el beso. Ni siquiera se atrevía a volver a repetirse en la mente, solo por miedo, no quería sufrir.

Edward por su parte, ya más calmado, se da cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer y se siente realmente raro, pues no tenía derecho alguno de portarse así con ella, de manera tan territorial, de todas maneras ella era solo su amiga.

―Perdón por… no quise…

―No pasa nada, Edward. ―Le sonrió Bella y le mostró una sonrisa cálida, aquella cargada de sinceridad y tantos sentimientos que ni siquiera se atrevía a enumerarlos, aquella que siempre le brindaba.

El mesero llega con el pedido de Bella

―¿Qué tal tu día? ―le pregunta él, casualmente.

―Bien, mucha gente ávida de lectura estos días ―Edward sonríe junto a ella, mientras esta recuerda la cantidad de jóvenes que entraron ese día, buscando libros que jamás creyó fueran populares entre los jóvenes―. Y que tal el tuyo, ¿divorcios, testamentos, tramites? ―Edward rió ante la familiaridad con la que le hablaba Bella.

―Pues no, hoy el día fue tranquilo, solo me llegó un caso, bastante importante, por cierto.

―¿Cómo es eso? Cuenta. ―A Bella le encantaba hablar con él de su trabajo, se notaba la pasión con la que se desenvolvía.

Fue entonces cuando Edward le contó lo de la carta, el caso en Italia y de su próximo viaje a Italia.

―Magnífico, Edward. ¿Y cuándo es el viaje, por cuánto tiempo? ―pregunta Bella con alegría, realmente feliz y orgullosa de él, pues su reconocimiento es mundial.

―Este fin de semana. Y el tiempo, realmente no lo sé, supongo que indefinido.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvanece inmediatamente y sus ojos se cristalizan. Pero inmediatamente coloca una sonrisa fingida en sus labios, no quiere mostrar su tristeza, ahora más que nunca Edward necesita de su apoyo. Pero Edward está tan sumido en su felicidad que no nota el pequeño detalle en los ojos de Bella, así que le empieza a relatar muchos más detalles de su viaje y hablarle sobre lo importante que es su cliente.

―Oh, Edward, me alegra tanto por ti ―murmura entrecortadamente, en su voz es notable la tristeza, el dolor que la consume ante la sola idea de separarse de él. Es en ese momento que Edward la ve y su sonrisa decae un poco ante la imagen de una triste Bella.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta preocupado.

―Nada, solo que me hace muy feliz que te haya contactado una persona tan importante, me siento muy orgullosa.

Edward sonríe y estira una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Bella.

―Gracias. Eres la mejor, Bella, no sé qué haría sin ti. ―Le sonríe y después de un momento pide excusa para ir al baño.

―Ni yo sin ti―dice Bella, muy bajito, entrecortadamente por culpa de las lágrimas que han empezado a caer por sus mejillas. No puede permitir que Edward la vea así, es entonces cuando agarra su bolso y sale del lugar.

Cuando Edward regresa y encuentra la mesa vacía no puede evitar que su corazón se salte un latido, al principio cree que ha ido al tocador, pero cuando ya no regresa le marca a su celular, el cual se encuentra apagado, así que decide dejarle un mensaje de voz:

―Bella, ¿qué pasó? Me tienes preocupado, ¿a dónde fuiste, algún problema? Márcame por favor.

La tarde pasa y llega la noche, Edward sigue bastante preocupado, pues no ha recibido noticias absolutas de Bella, es cuando decide ir a su casa pero en ese momento su celular suena, anunciando una nueva llamada.

―¿Hola?

―_Hola, Edward _―murmura Bella desde el otro lado, con la voz apagada

―¿Bella, que pasó? Me tenías bastante preocupado ―Edward botó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo―. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte.

―_No te preocupes, Ed. No me sentía bien y me vine a casa, perdón por dejarte._

―No te preocupes, no hay problema. ¿Pero te encuentras bien? Voy para allá. ¿Necesitas alguna medicina o que te lleva algo de camino?

―_No. Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte ―_respondió Bella inmediatamente, realmente no quería que Edward la viera en ese estado: ojos rojos, cabello enmarañado, su pijama más vieja, llena de agujeros.

―Está bien, pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea y a cualquier hora, no dudes en marcarme.

―_Vale, no te preocupes. Buenas noches, Edward_ ―El llanto nuevamente se estaba apoderando de ella, así que antes que él se diera cuenta colgó.

―Buenas noches, Bella ―terminó de decir Edward, a la línea ya muerta.

La semana pasa rápidamente, Edward ya había organizado las cosas en su despacho para que todo marche perfectamente en su ausencia. No ha visto en todos esos días a Bella, solo ha hablado con ella por teléfono, lo que se le hace extraño, desde hace mucho no había pasado más de un día sin verla, ya la extrañaba y ahora se le hacía bastante duro la idea de irse ¿Si la extrañaba por unos días que no la vio, que pasaría con meses sin su presencia? Ya se había acostumbrado a tenerla, egoístamente la retenía a su lado para no sentirse solo y olvidar su dolor ¿pero ahora? Suspiró profundo y se valió de su fiel creencia de que las cosas pasan por algo. Bella no merecía que la utilice de esa manera, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo; ella estaba cuando más la necesitaba, como su más fiel amiga, y ella merecía rehacer su vida.

Edward ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, haciendo la fila correspondiente para abordar. Le había dicho a Bella la hora de su vuelo, quería despedirse, agradecerle por todo lo vivido, por todo lo que hizo por él, todo el tiempo a su lado. Había estado muy rara en los últimos días y al parecer no llegaría.

Estaba concentrado en revisar los mensajes en su celular cuando sintió una calidez envolverlo. Cerró los ojos y no tuvo que ver nada para saber de quién se trataba, su olor era inconfundible.

―Bella ―siseó. Se giró y la envolvió en sus protectores brazos, enterrando la nariz en su achocolatado cabello.

―Quisiera pedirte que no te vayas… no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti, Edward. No tenía el valor de venir y verte partir, pero mi corazón me obligó, no podía dejarte ir sin decirte por última vez que te amo.

―Bella… ―levanta el rostro de Bella con una mano y con la otra le limpia las lágrimas en sus mejillas, suavemente, logrando que se estremezca ante el contacto.

Edward es quien toma la iniciativa y la besa. Un rose al principio, para convertirse en un beso lento y profundo en el que Bella entrega todo de sí, lo que hace que Edward se sienta aún más egoísta.

Rompe con delicadeza el gesto y se atreve a perderse una vez más en sus inmensos ojos chocolate. Traza con su dedo una línea por su entrecejo hasta llegar a su mejilla.

―Lo lamento Bella, lamento no poder corresponderte. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta este tiempo.

―Edward, no…

―Shh, déjame terminar. Disculpa mi comportamiento, te utilicé para sanar unas heridas que quedarán por siempre en mí, no quería estar solo porque sentía que iba a morir, aún lo hago, pero creo que este viaje es por algo. No quiero que estés a mi lado creándote esperanzas que quizá nunca se cumplan.

―Edward…

―Bella, sé que me amas. Pero al parecer el destino nos tiene otras cosas, nuestros sentimientos no han coincidido. Lo lamento. Quiero que rehagas tu vida. ―Las lágrimas de Bella se volvieron aún más abundantes, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó mantenerse en pié.

―No me pidas eso, no, Edward. Perdóname, perdón por todo el daño que te causé, una sola vida no me será suficiente para decírtelo.

―Ya te perdoné, Bella.

―Asumo absolutamente todos los daños, sé que te herí primero, que esto es algo que tengo que pagar…

―No Bella, las cosas no son así.

―Es la verdad, Edward, me lo merezco. No me pidas que rehaga mi vida, porque me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que en realidad tu eres el amor de mi vida, no existe más, no hay nadie más. No importa el tiempo que pase, no me importa esperar, aquí estaré, para ser tu amiga, tu cómplice, tu amante, lo que tú quieras, te estaré esperando.

Bella deja por última vez un beso corto sobre los labios de Edward, suspira profundamente, guardando para sí su olor, no quiere olvidarlo jamás, y sale rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Edward con miles de palabras en la boca, y sentimientos abundantes en su pecho.

.

.

.

Bella ya no tiene lágrimas que derramar, los días pasan sin mayor diferencia, aunque si se toma en cuenta que cada amanecer es un recordatorio de otro día que Edward no está con ella, de que ya no lo tiene a su lado y el dolor va en aumento, sí cambian.

La monotonía ha regresado a su vida: se despierta, se ducha, se arregla para salir al trabajo con lo primero que agarra del armario, abre la librería y se ocupa en lo que sea para no pensarlo, pero cada cosa es un recordatorio de él, cada paso, cada respiro. Cierra la librería y llega a su casa para comer algo y dormirse rápido, pero hasta los sueños la han vuelto a traicionar, siempre mostrándole cosas que ella desea alejar porque el dolor la consume.

Los días pasan, las semanas… y este es uno de los días en los que el dolor es tanto que tiene que desahogarlo de alguna manera, así que se encuentra acurrucada en su cama, no ha salido en todo el día, solo quiere sumirse en su dolor y perderse entre la inmensidad de mantas, para sentir algún tipo de calor, ese mismo que de su pecho se fue el día en el que vio a Edward partir.

Alguien llama a la puerta y Bella no quiere saber de nada, no quiere que nadie la vea así, quizá son Alice o Rose, con quienes no ha hablado desde hace dos días, realmente no ha querido contestar sus llamadas, no se siente con ánimos.

Pero el timbre es persistente, así que de mala gana se levanta y se limpia un poco el rostro, está decidida a mandar al diablo a quien quiera que esté del otro lado de ese pedazo de madera. Pero se queda en shock y con una serie de improperios atascados en la garganta, pues la persona que está del otro lado no es ni por asomo quien creía que era, pero si la más deseada.

―Edward ―susurra Bella entrecortadamente. Toma aire profundamente y las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos―. Edward. ―Se repite, su nombre suena como un bálsamo para su alma.

Edward por su parte se acerca lentamente y acaricia el rostro de Bella, con cariño, con delicadeza, como si de una pompa de jabón se tratase. La extrañó tanto, es el momento en el que se siente un idiota, pues no se explica cómo fue capaz de dejarla. La ama, la ama profundamente y aceptarlo le llevó tres semanas, en las cuales no tenía realmente un motivo para seguir o despertar, porque ella se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. Volver a tenerla lejos le dolió el triple que la primera vez. Así que dejó a otro abogado, por supuesto de confianza y también muy reconocido, a cargo del caso del señor Marcus, quien puso problema en un principio por la decisión de Edward, pero finalmente, al asegurarle que su caso en las manos de Jacob estaría bien, él se tranquilizó y aceptó. Tomó el primer vuelo con destino a la ciudad de New York, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, ansioso por volver a verla. Y ahora que la tenía frente a frente, le pareció que era aún más hermosa de lo que su pérfida memoria la recordaba, y la amó aún más, ese sentimiento que se obligó a enterrar en lo profundo de su alma, en Italia explotó, interponiéndose a todo, obligándolo a regresar.

Edward besa las mejillas de Bella, limpiando en el acto las lágrimas, recorriendo suavemente los tristes caminos que estas han hecho sobre la piel de ella.

―¿Eres real? ―pregunta Bella dubitativa, sintiendo el aliento de Edward mezclarse con el propio, pues sus labios se han acercado, solo para rosarse.

―Perdón por irme, perdón ―susurra Edward, y Bella enreda sus dedos en el cabello de él, permitiéndose desfallecer ante su textura. Seguidamente atrae su rostro y lo besa, primero con devoción y después se convierte en necesidad.

Bella se sostiene de los hombros de Edward y este la eleva para hacerla envolver sus piernas a su cadera. La abraza fuertemente de la cintura y, por un momento, separa sus labios para absorber el aliento que tanta falta le hizo, y justo después vuelven a unirse, en un beso hambriento y famélico.

.

.

.

Perdonar es de valientes, de corazones inmensos que están dispuestos a volver a creer y dar una segunda oportunidad, y que por supuesto, aquel otro corazón no la desaprovechará, pues ha sufrido la tortura de existir sin esa otra mitad que lo complementa. Somos seres humanos, pero no por eso vamos a excusarnos, pero pocos pueden darse cuenta y aprender de los errores; y no se trata de conseguir otra oportunidad para enmendarlos, ellos ya están hechos. A pesar de que queramos olvidar, la memoria humana para algunas cosas es un colador, pero para otras es de piedra, donde todo queda para siempre; se trata de seguir, trabajar en el presente y el futuro, dar vuelta a una página gris de la vida y seguir pintándola con colores resplandecientes.

Y aquí estaba yo, vil espectadora en una historia que nunca me perteneció. Hubiera querido ser ella, ser Bella, y pude haberlo hecho, pude haber interferido en su infinito amor, porque lo hubiera amado más, mucho más, y nunca lo hubiera dejado. Pero no soy Bella, así como pude haberlo sido y estar en su misma situación.

Lo amo y quiero acercarme, justo ahora que ha salido de casa y se ha sentado en las escaleras de entrada al pórtico, está furioso, pues ha discutido con Bella.

―_¡Edward, si me vas a ayudar hazlo bien! Sabes que no me gusta que uses tanto jabón para lavar un triste plato, no es necesario. ―Se quedó callado y siguió con su labor, este día había ido como el infierno, en el trabajo le había tocado quedarse hasta más tarde por culpa de su secretaria, quien no había hecho lo que se le pidió. Y al llegar a casa se encuentra con una Bella furiosa, que le empezó a reclamar por la hora y hasta le gritó que la estaba engañando. Le explicó lo que pasaba y el porqué de su retraso, pero ella simplemente volteó el rostro y se fue a la cocina para seguir preparando la cena. Edward no quería seguir enojado, no quería discutir, así que se acercó y en silencio empezó a ayudar._

_Habiendo terminado de arreglar la loza, se dispuso a ordenar la meza para servir la cena y el grito de Bella casi le hace tirar todo lo que llevaba en las manos._

―_¡Maldita sea, Edward! El mantel de hoy debe ser azul._

―_Y qué diferencia tiene el color, ¿qué importa? ―se estaba empezando a alterar._

―_¿Cómo que qué diferencia Edward? Sabes muy bien que el martes siempre es azul, el miércoles es rojo… _

―_¡Ya, Bella!, es suficiente. Estoy cansado, no soporto que discutamos por tonterías. Te amo, pero realmente me cansa ―suspiró profundo y salió a grandes zancadas del lugar. _

Se nota en su rostro, y sus inconfundibles manías de cuando está nervioso, la desesperación y la angustia que lo aquejan. No quiere estar enojado con ella, pero las cosas no han sido fáciles, sobre todo ahora, con los constantes cambios de humor de ella y con la cantidad de trabajo que tiene él. Pero bien lo sabe y lo supo desde siempre, nunca nada será fácil. Así que intenta calmarse, desordena una vez más su salvaje cabello y piensa en cómo la sola cercanía de Bella lo hace sentir, cómo sus ojos lo hipnotizan, cada día un poco más, y cómo su amor lo llena.

Sonríe y recuerda lo hermoso que es sentir el movimiento de la pequeña criatura que crece dentro de su vientre. Tiene miedo, por supuesto, los recuerdos nunca se irán de su psiquis, pero sabe de alguna manera que todo va a salir bien. Yo lo sé.

La niña se llamará Mariana (1), y crecerá en un hogar lleno de amor; adoptarán un perro y tendrán, en unos años más, un niño al que llamarán Anthony. Edward adorará jugar videojuegos con él. Su matrimonio estará lleno de piedrecillas, pero sabrán sortearlas y saldrán adelante, juntos.

Solo por eso soy aún más cuidadosa de no ser descubierta, me guardo mis sentimientos aunque tenga unos celos enormes, la ama a ella y ni siquiera sabe que existo. Sigo observando al que considero y siento es el gran amor de mi vida. Veo su felicidad _desde lejos _mientras está sumido en sus ensoñaciones con su futuro hijo, o hija, aún no lo sabe.

Soy feliz por él, pero no puedo evitar envidiar y desear la vida de ella, pues siempre lo tendrá, él será su compañía, su refugio, aquel con quien compartir tristezas, alegrías…, con quien compartirá una vida entera. Mientras yo solo tengo incertezas.

Es absurdo saber lo que va a pasar en la vida de otros, y no saber ni siquiera que va a suceder conmigo o lo que voy a hacer cuando llegue a casa y la encuentre vacía, con miles de sueños frustrados, otros utópicos y miles, millones más, en creación, mezclados con mi único salvavidas: un aparato electrónico y mis dedos que quieren correr a través de sus teclas para crear universos a los que quisiera pertenecer porque mi cobardía me impide vivir la realidad.

Sin embargo, esto no se trata de mí; así que después de que Edward se calmó, entró a casa, buscó a Bella y la encontró en su recámara, acurrucada, acariciando su pequeño vientre mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Edward se quedó un instante contemplándola, recostado contra el marco de la puerta. Odiaba verla llorar, pero ella tenía que desahogar de alguna manera su dolor. Y él estaba ahí para ser su pañuelo de lágrimas; así que se acercó y se recostó a su lado para abrazarla por la espalda y colocar una de sus manos sobre la mano de Bella, que subía y bajaba por su estómago desnudo. Ella se acercó más a él, refugiándose.

―Te amo ―le susurró él, dejando un pequeño beso en su sien.

―También te amo, te amamos ―secundó ella.

Interminables minutos pasaron, en un silencio cómodo y reconfortante, hasta que Bella suspiró y habló:

―Va a ser niña.

Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de pronunciar palabra.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―No lo sé, llámalo sexto sentido o como prefieras, pero sé que será una nena, nuestra nena.

―Gracias. ―Edward sonrió y besó repetidas veces a Bella, por donde alcanzaba desde su posición, y ella no pudo evitar reír junto a él hasta que lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos.

―¿Y cómo la llamaremos? ―Bella se mostró dubitativa antes de responder.

―Había pensado en María.

Edward se quedó nuevamente en silencio, él seguía guardando en su corazón la memoria de María, aquella mujer entregada que le dio todo de ella para que olvidara su dolor. Llegó un momento que creyó amarla, pues en ella veía a Bella, así se haya querido engañar a sí mismo; a María la siguió y la seguirá recordando por siempre con un inmenso afecto, pero Isabella es y será su amor, aquella chiquilla de ojos soñadores, que ven más allá de lo real, en lo eterno; con su cabello al viento que la hace ver más etérea, que lo hace sentir aún más vivo, pues ahora es diferente. Antes siempre se veía como la pequeña pluma que se dejaba llevar con el viento, a donde fuera, solo por el simple placer de sentirlo, de saber que es real; pero ahora, seguía siendo la misma pluma, con la diferencia de que Bella ya no era fugacidad, ahora iba de su mano, tangible y real, alcanzable y con él, siendo uno solo.

―Mariana ―susurró, más para sí.

―Mariana Cullen Swan ―ambos sonrieron y suspiraron, sintiéndose plenamente felices mientras por sus mentes pasaban imágenes del futuro que les esperaba como la pequeña familia que habían empezado a formar.

* * *

(1) Mariana: combinación entre María y Ana (Annie)

* * *

**Esto ha sido todo. ¿Qué tal el final? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Espero sus opiniones con grandes ansias :3**

**Infinitas gracias por apoyarme en este pequeño proyecto, infinitas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, es un pago verdaderamente genial y único. Como les había contado, este fue un proyecto que lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, y me alegra poder concluirlo :3 SON GENIALES, nuevamente gracias.**

**Nos leemos en otra oportunidad. EN LUCKY :D la traducción, que ahora me voy a dedicar a ella, claro, si la universidad no me agarra del cuello ajjaja**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
